Uptown Girl
by whambamitssam
Summary: What would you do if you had the opportunity to reconnect with the people you missed for the last two years? Would you dismiss it and forget about them forever? Or hope that they remember you and missed you equally? For Rose, it was the latter
1. Chapter 1

She stood outside the building, waiting. It had been two years since she saw them. Two years since her parents forced her to go to school in London. They thought it would be a great opportunity to jumpstart her career to be a fashion designer. But she was only fourteen, who uproots their child from the world she knows and people she loves to send her alone to a foreign world? Her parents, of course.

It was devastating leaving. Those boys in that building were her best friends. They were always letting her sing with them, or giving her praise on her designs. Ever since her brother started attending, it was almost as if she did too, always being there after school and on weekends. It was her getaway attraction, somewhere that people loved her for who she was, and didn't try to change her.

She was ripped from her thoughts when the big doors opened behind her, a familiar voice filling her ears. "Still wearing those colorful shoes I see," the voice teased, a hint of shock seeping through. She turned around, a smile instantly gracing her face. Standing in front of her in all his uniform glory, was her best friend, Nick.

Nick was the first person met when moving in Blaine all those years ago. He had been walking by, and stopped to help carry all his crap up. She joked about Dalton looking like Hogwarts, he complimented her colorful clothes. Thus started a beautiful friendship. Even though she only knew them for a year, it was hard to part with him. They had written and skyped whenever possible, but seeing him in the flesh was better than a fuzzy camera picture.

With a grin still plastered on her face, she walked up the steps, stopping in front o him. "Well, it only seemed fitting, considering they were a going away present from you guys," she laughed, glancing down at her neon sneakers. "You going to invite me in or let me freeze to death?" She moved to sneak around him, but her movements were halted. He had shot his hand out, grabbing her wrist lightly. Turning around, she looked at him with a questioning stare. He laughed, stretching out his arms. "You forgot payment." With a roll of her eyes she grinned, stepping into his embrace. "I've missed you so much, Nicky." She mumbled, closing her eyes. She felt his chest heave, a sigh being released before words followed. "I've missed you too, Rosey. More than anything."


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I'm sorry it seems short, when I write it in my notebook it comes out to two pages and my handwriting isn't big. Everyone's reviews and being put on story alerts means so much to me. And yes, their ship name would be Nosey ;) On to the second chapter!  
>Oh and I forgot to say before but I own nothing, blah blah blah, if I did, Riker Lynch would be locked in my dorm room right now. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcomed! :D<p>

Walking into the big building was like déjà vu. Everything was so antique-like, giving off that old-world vibe. It reminded her of the old mansions in London. Although she loved the feeling and vibes of the ancient buildings, nothing could compare to walking through Dalton and hearing voices vibrating through the walls. She paused in her movements, a smirk gracing her features. She turned her head slowly towards the alcove she stopped in front of. Quickly recognizing it as the infamous choir common room, she glanced at Nick before laughing, letting go of his hand and bounding down the small set of steps.

She paused in front of the doors, her hand hesitating upon the doorknob. With it being a few years she was in that room, with those boys, she was nervous. Questions ran through her mind; would they still remember her? Would they be mad she left with such a lame goodbye? Those questions were pushed from her mind when she felt a hand on hers. Face growing warm, she looked up, a smirk evident on Nick's face. "You have to turn the handle to go in." His hand gripped hers, turning the handled and pushing the door open.

The scene was like right of her dreams. All the dancing and singing and laughing made it seem like she never even left. She was so immersed in her thoughts it took her a moment to realize the music had stopped, all eyes on her. She flushed under the sudden attention, waving sheepishly at everyone. "Uh… hi?" She shrugged her shoulders, her mind drawing a blank as to what to say.

And then, in a single second, the laughter was back. She was overwhelmed by everyone's greetings, hugging her till she practically couldn't breathe. After a few moments of insanity things seemed to calm down. She found herself being pulled towards the side of the room, stopping in front of a table. With a soft laugh she sat on top of the council table, feeling at home for the first time in years.

Her head swirled with all the noise being permitted throughout the tiny room. Laughter ran out, voices overlapping as Rose struggled to understand everyone. It soon got too aggravating for her, bowing her head in embarrassment. She reached over, grabbing the gavel from infront of West. Giggling at his shocked expression, she banged it on the desk. She kicked her legs back and forth, giddy as silence fell upon the room. "Much better. Here, don't have a heart attack now." She handed Wes his gavel, rolling her eyes at his sigh of relief. She looked around the room at the mass of Warblers, all enthralled by what she could possibly say next.

"So. I've missed you guys. A lot." She finally said after a moment, her voice cracking at the end. She had promised herself not to cry or show any signs of tears, but that promise seemed to soon be broken.


End file.
